Hidden Truth
by rebecca.guarnieri99
Summary: Christine, dopo essere sfuggita definitivamente dal suo angelo della musica con Raoul, scompare nel buio dei sotterranei dell'Opera Populaire per cominciare una nuova vita al sicuro da tutto ciò che fino a quel momento credeva la stesse minacciando, ma sarà davvero tutto così facile? può un legame così forte spezzarsi senza lasciare traccia?


Ciao a tutti, qui è l'autore che vi parla, questa è la mia prima fanfiction che scrivo sul fantasma dell'opera, quindi vi prego siate clementi... comunque ritornando alla storia: qualche giorno fa ho avuto una sorta di mezza illuminazione durante l'ora di greco antico e ,invece che prendere appunti su Erodoto, ho iniziato a scrivere... :)

Christine e Raoul sono riusciti a sfuggire al terribile (alza gli occhi al cielo) Fantasma dell'Opera, che aveva trascinato la sua (unica) alunna prediletta down once more in the doungeons of his black despair, dopo che lei lo aveva rifiutato per l'ennesima volta (perchè ,Christine, PERCHE'?) e lo aveva smascherato di fronte all'intera nobiltà/ persone più influenti di Parigi... arrivati però lei e il suo principe azzurro sani e salvi sull'altra sponda del lago sotterraneo, dopo aver abbandonato Erik solo e disperato nella sua casa sotterranea, Christine capisce che quella non può essere la fine di tutto, che un legame forte come quello che avevano condiviso lei e il suo Angelo per molti anni non poteva essere del tutto spezzato, per quanto lei potesse desiderarlo... E' la storia dell'importanza delle scelte che una persona compie nella propria vita, della verità racchiusa dentro ognuno di noi (in particolare Roul, Christine ed Erik :))

Ovviamente, credo sia superfluo aggiungere che tutti i diritti sono riservati a Gaston Leroux e a A.L. Webber/ J. Schumacher :( #purtroppo#

p.s. Per quanto io detesti la coppia Raoul-Christine, sarà presente per una parte della storia, anche se credo che la maggior parte si concentrerà su Erik-Christine...

buona lettura, enjoy

Prologo: Raoul pov

Nel lungo corridoio sotterraneo regnava un'oscurità quasi completa, spezzata solo dai pochi raggi di luce che riuscivano a filtrare attraverso le fessure del soffitto di pietra e che venivano riflessi dalle lievi increspature nell'acqua scura, causate dalla lenta corrente del fiume sotterraneo. Il silenzio era spezzato solo dal rumore di zampe e squittii degli animali che popolavano quel luogo umido e desolato.

All'improvviso da dietro un angolo della lunga cavità, si fece strada attraverso l'oscurità, la luce chiara di una torcia. Sembrava scivolare placida sull'acqua, diffondendo uniformemente intorno a se stessa un chiarore accecante, delineando il profilo di vasti archi di pietra ricoperti di ragnatele e muffa dai quali cadevano minuscole gocce d'acqua e spessi muri di pietra, sepolti nelle profondità più irraggiungibili di Parigi.

Una barca color ebano oscillava sull'acqua scura del canale, reggendo a prua una torcia che rischiarava il buio corridoio di fronte ad essa; piccole onde create dal movimento della barca brillavano per qualche secondo prima di perdersi nell'oscurità del buio e umido corridoio per poi scontrarsi contro le sponde. Nel silenzio si udiva solo il rumore dell'acqua spostata dai remi e il sussurrare di una delle due figure appostate sulla barca.

 _"Andrà tutto bene Christine, ci siamo quasi... Ora siamo salvi, lui non potrà raggiungerci più... Mi senti Christine? Sei salva, lui non sarà più parte delle nostre vite.."_

Con le mani strette attorno al remo e le braccia che tremavano per lo sforzo di spingere più velocemente l'imbarcazione, Raoul premeva il bastone con tutte le sue forze contro il fondo del canale, malgrado l'estrema stanchezza e il dolore al braccio sinistro, dove la ferita che il Fantasma dell'opera gli aveva inferto tempo prima si era nuovamente aperta.

Doveva fare in fretta, portarla fuori di lì prima possibile, non poteva permettersi di rallentare o anche solo di fermarsi, non poteva, Lui poteva essere alle loro spalle, aspettando solo il momento migliore per rovinare definitivamente le loro vite. Certo, il Fantasma aveva promesso, ma che valore poteva avere la parola di un pazzo?,Sì, perché quell'essere che aveva tentato di ucciderlo era completamente folle e desideroso di sangue, nulla avrebbe potuto fermarlo se avesse deciso di prendere una volta per tutte quello che lui riteneva fosse suo di diritto. Raoul questo lo sapeva, l'aveva visto nel momento esatto in cui aveva varcato quel cancello maledetto, aveva visto quel mostruoso volto sfigurato, quel volto che sembrava essere stato distrutto dalle fiamme dell'Inferno e che apparteneva ad un essere ugualmente orribile, indegno di essere chiamato uomo.

Ripensò agli eventi che erano accaduti solo pochi minuti prima e rabbrividì al ricordo di quegli occhi che gli avevano ghiacciato il sangue nelle vene, che avevano fatto correre fino al midollo delle sue ossa un brivido di puro terrore, quegli occhi che erano come pozze oscure, ribollenti di un odio così forte e un desiderio di morte così grande che Raoul aveva sentito lo stomaco contrarsi per la paura, gli occhi di un animale affamato di sangue che si accinge ad attaccare la propria preda fissati nei propri. Guardando quegli abissi ribollenti Raoul aveva capito che era stato tutto vano, che tutte le speranze e i loro sogni erano destinati a morire con loro in quelle umide gallerie sotterranee, niente avrebbe potuto fermare il mostro dal suo desiderio di vendetta... Ma poi... Christine, la sua dolce, piccola Lottie aveva salvato entrambi...

I suoi occhi continuavano a guizzare dal fitto buio che precedeva l'avanzare della barca alla fragile figura, appoggiata alla sua schiena, ancora tremante dopo quello che aveva passato. I riccioli color ebano della ragazza gli solleticavano la pelle sopra il colletto della camicia facendogli correre leggeri brividi giù per la spina dorsale.

La sua dolce Lottie aveva il viso voltato verso l'oscurità circostante, la testa appoggiata contro la scapola di lui, le sue mani stringevano a tal punto la camicia di Raoul che, anche nel buio, sembravano quelle di un cadavere. Piccoli tremiti scuotevano tutta la fragile ragazza e lacrime bollenti le scendevano lungo le guance pallide, gli occhi spenti guardavano nell'oscurità circostante senza concentrarsi su nulla, persi nel ricordo dell'orrore che aveva appena vissuto. Sembrava quasi che qualsiasi punto di riferimento conosciuto da lei fino a quel momento, le fosse stato improvvisamente strappato via, lasciandola da sola, smarrita e terrorizzata, in un mondo pieno di dolore e malvagità.

Una volta raggiunta la riva del condotto e aver legato saldamente l'imbarcazione con una corda a un anello di metallo pendente da un palo conficcato sul fondo del canale, dopo aver lasciato cadere il remo all'interno della barca, Raoul si voltò verso di lei. Appena vide lo stato della ragazza, un'immensa rabbia e un grandissimo odio nei confronti di quel mostro lo pervasero, giurò a se stesso che la prossima volta che l'avesse rincontrato, se ne avesse avuto la possibilità, avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per fargli patire una morte lunga e dolorosa. Oh, sì, se lo avesse visto una seconda volta, gli avrebbe fatto rimpiangere il giorno in cui era stato generato, lo avrebbe prima torturato nel modo più crudele possibile, poi, una volta vendicata la sua dolce Lottie, lo avrebbe passato a fil di spada, gli avrebbe strappato il cuore dal petto e lo avrebbe lasciato a marcire in quei maledetti sotterranei.

Raoul fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi e, con gli occhi ancora induriti dalla rabbia, alzò una mano per accarezzare protettivamente la guancia di Christine. _La mia dolce Lottie, ti amo, farò in modo che nessuno possa più ferirti... Te lo prometto._

Delicatamente,quasi come se stesse toccando una bambola di vetro, le prese il piccolo mento tra il pollice e l'indice e con cautela, ma fermezza le voltò il viso in modo che fosse illuminato dalla luce fioca della torcia, lei tenne lo sguardo puntato sul fondo della barca, cercando di evitare il suo sguardo indagatore e preoccupato, fino a quando lui non sussurrò con dolcezza il suo nome nel silenzio.

Quando finalmente lei alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi scuri colmi di tristezza e smarrimento incontrarono quelli di Raoul, tutta la rabbia, l'odio e i pensieri vendicativi nei confronti del Fantasma dell'Opera scomparvero, lasciando il posto alla tristezza e al dolore nel vedere negli occhi di lei, brillanti alla luce della torcia, colmi di terrore e desolazione.

Lentamente spostò la propria mano sui capelli di lei, il braccio sinistro salì a cingerle la vita e tirandola leggermente a sé appoggiò il proprio mento sulla sommità dei riccioli di Christine, accogliendola nella sicurezza delle sue braccia ,e facendo i modo che la testa di lei poggiasse sul suo petto. Iniziò a tracciare piccoli centri concentrici sulla schiena di Lottie, cercando di calmare i singhiozzi che le squassavano tutto il corpo, e a mormorare con le labbra a contatto con i suoi capelli parole rassicuranti

"Christine, mia dolce Lottie, sei salva ora... Christine... Oh Christine, vedrai, inizieremo un nuova vita io e te, lontano da ogni pericolo... Lui non ci tormenterà più, saremo liberi di amarci e di sposarci, vedrai... Non permetterò che ti accada più nulla di male, te lo prometto..."

Christine in risposta gli avvolse il petto con le proprie braccia e si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze al retro della sua camicia, strappata e sporca, le unghie di lei che quasi gli si conficcavano nella pelle da quanto i pugni di lei erano stretti, poi nascose il viso nel petto di lui e Raoul sentì rivoli umidi che gli inzuppavano la camicia e gli scendevano giù per il torace, ma continuò a stringerla, incurante del freddo che si faceva strada sotto i suoi vestiti zuppi.

Christine rimase così per un tempo che a lui parve infinito, poi, una volta calmata, prese un profondo respiro, il naso ancora infilato nelle pieghe delle sua camicia, iniziò ad allentare l'abbraccio fino a portare i palmi delle mani contro il petto di lui e a spingere delicatamente, lasciandogli capire che il momento era finito. Raoul, sorpreso dal gesto, le accarezzò il viso un'ultima volta e la lasciò andare, gli occhi di lei a questo gesto si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime, ma quando lui fece per stringerla nuovamente tra le braccia lei scosse la testa e lo guardò negli occhi, una grande determinazione brillava nel suo sguardo. Raoul, confuso, la guardò mentre lei prese fiato prima di dire poche semplici parole che avrebbero cambiato la sua vita per sempre.

" Raoul, devo tornare là, da lui... Mi dispiace, devo andare, per quanto lo desideri non posso restare"

Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, Christine gli si avvicinò e, alzatasi sulle punte, gli diede un lieve bacio sulle labbra, poi si voltò verso la barca e salì a bordo.

Raoul rimase immobile, congelato sul posto dalle parole che erano uscite dalla bocca della sua Dolce Lottie, le labbra che sapevano ancora del suo sapore, niente aveva più alcun senso per lui, e mentre cercava di capire per quale motivo lei stesse tornando da quel mostro, la vide sciogliere la barca e allontanarsi da lui fino a scomparire nel buio, lasciandolo solo sulla riva opposta.


End file.
